One Hundred Cups of Tea
by Josiyx
Summary: One hundred prompts. One hundred drabbles of Misaki, Usui and the others.
1. 001 anywhere :UsuiMisaki:

Hii~! Nice to meet you! These here are my first time writing anything for Maid-Sama! so any comments would be greatly appreciated!

Anyhow, this is a hundred prompt challenge with miss ShadedRogue, though hers is an entirely different fandom (no shoujo at all.). The details are posted in either of our livejournals, if you'd like to look.

* * *

**001. anywhere**

The stupid alien is annoying her again as he tags along on her errand. He won't give up following her today, just smiling every time she jumps at his closeness. The trip to the store is only a few steps out of her way on route to the cafe, but it feels like miles with him there. Hitting him seems an almost appropriate response, but Misaki restrains herself, merely snapping in frustration at his cheerful, unreadable expression. "Just go home! It's not as though I'm going anywhere special," she argues, cheeks flushed as Usui leans over, pausing mid-step.

"Ayuzawa," he starts, face serious for a split second, "I would follow you anywhere."

* * *

Oh, and since I forgot, this is going to be a daily thing. See you tomorrow!  
- Josiy x


	2. 073 melons :Shinitani:

Hii again! Thank you to everyone reading, it's good to have you. Just so you know, I am doing the prompts out of order, so enjoy!

* * *

**073. melons**

"Look at the melons on her," Shintani's boss murmurs as he pumps gas into a customer's car. Staring across the street, his eyes are focused an a rather well-endowed young woman heading down the street. Following his gaze, the high schooler gets distracted, eyes falling instead on an elderly woman carrying a bag filled with honeydew melons. "Yeah," he agrees dreamily, eyes sparkling, "I want pair of melons like that."

* * *

Tomorrow's prompt is going to be music, just so you know! See you~!  
- Josiy x


	3. 094 music :KuugaSakura:

Everyone, hello! Thank you everyone reading and especially the people reviewing. The feedback makes the writing better (or will eventually). Today's is a little short, but please, bear with me!

* * *

**094. music**

Sitting in the hospital, Kuuga's humming to himself as he scrawls the lyrics in his head onto paper. Music always makes him happier, but this time, even as he loses himself in the writing, there's a crease in his forehead. It doesn't come from the pain in his leg, bandaged up as it is, but the inspiration for the song. A certain pigtailed, enthusiatic source of inspiration. The only fan who came to the hospital, not bearing gifts but simple entertainment in the form of stories and smiles. The singer knows he's charming, but with every blush on Sakura's face, Kuuga's starting to feel like he's being the one enchanted.

* * *

Tomorrow's drabble is going to be much longer, I promise! Stay tuned~!  
- Josiy x


	4. 086 faking it :UsuiMisaki:

Today's drabble is for Misaki-Chan Spy. It's longer! Working on the lengths still, but these at least are supposed to be short. Enjoy!

* * *

**086. faking it**

Last year, when Usui came through the front door of the cafe, Ayuzawa knew she was faking the enthusiasm on her face. Sure the 'Welcome back Master' part was never real or enjoyed, but it was part of her job. A job she didn't really mind, past the leering eyes and servant like manner. Sadly those parts were two of the main ingredients of her job. Those and, it seemed in the months after Usui discovered her secret, careful observation.

At first, that was what she hated the most. While she was working, the light haired boy would arrive, catching her off guard with a slip of the word master. He had to be doing it on purpose she figured, making sure to get an embarrassed reaction. Faking the cheer all the way through- even if it was just Usui, Satsuki would expect her to stay in character- Misaki would switch to an annoyed glare in his direction for the rest of her shift, every time.

Now though, once the seasons had changed and her emotions followed suit, the president could admit that she wasn't faking the excitement quite as much. Usui's arrival was less common now, for reasons she had yet to know, but she still greeted him with a 'welcome back master' and a glare. The glare was less irritation at his arrival than at the long gaps where he didn't show up. Still, the stupid alien pervert didn't need to know that, did he?

* * *

Feel free to add requests and advice in the reviews! That's what they're for! I'll see you tomorrow!  
- Josiy x


	5. 057 door :UsuiMisaki:

It's super late, but it's done! Please, enjoy this next drabble!

* * *

**057. door**

The passageway shouldn't make her so nervous. It isn't as though this is Ayuzawa's first time coming into this building and upstairs. Really, the foreboding door isn't all that nervewracking. Just the same type to be found on every house and apartment in the city. Still, the girl stands outside it, nervous, hands clenched.

It's a stupid thing and she knows it. Her hesitation is the kind of thing that men and boys prey on all the time. The last thing she needs is for it to show as she lifts her now trembling fist. Frowning, she pauses, steels herself so that she appears confident and knocks.

Seconds later, it opens. A pair of lighter eyes gaze down, almost shocked. Usui may have buzzed her inside, but the long pause between suggested she'd bolted away. Instead, she was there, defiant looking upwards as though she expected a teasing greeting. He couldn't muster one, instead moving out of the way. "you came," he manages, closing the door as she finally enters

Face flushed, the teen nods slightly, looking around. The apartment is as sparse as ever, save for a pair of plates by the couch, steam rising off the beautifully made dish. In front of them, a small stack of movie cases lie there, unassuming, but causing her heart rate to rise all the same. "What's... all this?" she asks, trying to stay confident, even as the slender arms of the apartment's owner wrap around her.

"This," he answers, lips brushing her ear, "is a date."

* * *

Please, leave some comments or just get annoyed if the time between drabbles is so long. Thank you!  
- Josiy x


	6. 098 nuts :Shizuko&Sakura:

This is of course, ridiculously late. As always, I apologise profusely. There are reasons. In other news, I'm doing one with chapter 32 as was requested weeks ago. Actually, I'm doing two for that festival arc in a row. Because it is plot bunny filled and lovely. Enjoy~!

* * *

**098. nuts**

There they are, the two of them. Standing in a crowd of squealing girls, waiting for a group of musicians. Shizuko would rather be anywhere at the moment. Fighting alligators in the Amazon, or climbing Mount Everest in a bikini. Anywhere that wasn't this crowd, with the fangirls and her friend, all driving her insane.

"Can we go back now?" she asks desperately, for what must be the tenth time. Eleventh maybe, now they've survived a 'short comic play' that was too long, a serious short drama that was painfully acted and various other groups that made her miserable. Still, all it took was Sakura's teary eyed response to make her give up.

The bubbly girl was just busy being 'in love'. Kuuga didn't seem to show much of a difference in his personality. Besides, Shizuko fumed, glasses fogging with anger, if he did care, he would have met up with her at some place without his fans. Sakura's way of thinking, well...

It was just insanity.

* * *

Again, it's too short. The UsuiMisaki one will be much longer however. That I can assure. See you soon!


	7. 064 hold :UsuiMisaki:

Ah, this part should really just be filled with profuse apologises. Instead though, I want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading these drabbles - or who just started! You're all very encouraging for me. Now here you go~!

* * *

**064. hold**

Watching as Misaki eats and dodging her whenever possible, Usui muses about the entire occasion. Maybe to outsiders, they seem like bitter rivals or as though they're in competition, but he knows better than that. No, instead the atmosphere feels as though it's changing, and everything he's felt before now is just about to flood over into something a bit stronger than they already are. He's suppressing himself, has been ever since the day he saw her in her maid outfit and yet...

Yet, right now he's content just to playfully hold her hand.

* * *

Next one should be soon, since I'm in a writing mood. Until then, feel free to drop me a line~!

~ Josiy x


	8. 066 handcuffs :TheThreeIdiots:

It updated, rejoice~! Or not, that is your choice. Enjoy!

* * *

**066. handcuffs**

"Officer! Please arrest us!"

They call out, their demands immediately ignored that first time. And the second time. And even the third time, as Erika and Satsuki watch and laugh. By the fourth time, the third boys reach out towards Misaki, finally hitting her boiling point. Really, they're all amazed she hadn't hit it sooner. With a strange yell, she tugs out three pairs of handcuffs, slapping them around the annoyances before walking away fuming.

Looking down at the metal around his wrist, Kurotatsu grins happily. "I told you this would be even better than cat ear day," he tosses out as the other two idiots nod enthusiastically.

Mission- success.

* * *

Sorry, I had to use them at some point~! Next up are some of the maids~!

~ Josiy x


	9. 080 etiquette :Kanou&Yukimura:

Yet another update. I do admit they are rather slow, but they're also difficult to do without feedback (from people who actually read the story, unlike Miss ShadedRouge). Any reviews should remind me of my obligation to you all and also- hopefully- improve the quality of the pieces. So please do click that button once in a while, and I'll do my best to return the favour in kind.

* * *

**080. etiquette**

Rules dictated certain things. Codes did the same. Soutarou Kanou had both rules and codes to his life that dictated certain movements. Wonderful people were admired and treated well, horrible people were treated horribly. Girls were considered to be more delicate than men, even occasionally the president. Sleep enough hours a day.

The newest law that governed his actions though confused him. One day it had simply introduced itself and wouldn't let go. Like a vice, or a bond or perhaps closer to a magnetic field pulling him in, Kanou had found himself unable to avoid following his fresh new rule. Simple as it was, it seemed to be blatantly obvious to everyone else who saw, causing rumours to fly.

Really, it wasn't as though he'd chosen the rule and set it in stone. It had just... happened one day. A huge stack of papers, the short council member who was gentle and kind, like the ideal of girls the world whispered existed, and suddenly the rule was there in his book of manners, and Kanou wasn't about to break it.

No matter how much Yukimura complained.

* * *

Also, I guessed I lied about the maids? They will be done soon though, I promise!

~ Josiy x


	10. 021 rise :Erika:

Another piece again. This time with at least one of the maids. Enjoy!

* * *

**021. rise**

Morning. She rises, stretches, looks in the mirror. In the reflection is what she sees every day- curly hair flying around, chest straining against the shirt's confining buttons, a grumpy expression. Things that will be hidden away while she works, a neat ponytail, ruffled blouse and forced smile washing her true self away. Not that she doesn't adore Cafe Latte, simply that she would like once, just once, to rise and fall as Erika, college student and eavesdropper, without having to be someone else to save face and her paycheque.

* * *

Shall I nudge you towards that little button in the centre of the screen? Yes, I believe I shall.

~ Josiy x


	11. 065 bitter :UsuiMisaki:

And here's an update for you all as a thank you for all the responses. The feedback hopefully helped, and I should be churning some more out over the next few weeks.

* * *

**065. bitter**

Sipping at the coffee as he watches Misaki work, Usui smothers a sour look at the sweetness of the drink. Black coffee filled with sugar, probably the work of the Manager. Far too sweet for his tastes. Bitterness was something he was used to, from the dark looks he'd received as a child, the few times he'd seen his extended family, to the feeling in his stomach while his fellow students kept him distant. That harsh, bitter flavour was his life and this sweetness was his...

Catching a rather harsh response from the idiots' table, he smirks, sipping at the too sugary drink. Whatever the sweetness was, it didn't seem quite so bad. Different, but perhaps he could get used to it. Perhaps.

* * *

As always, I'm hoping to update soon, but a little bit of nagging never hurt!

~ Josiy x


	12. 074 run away :Usui:

I swear, I'm not purposely this much of a flake. I had classes, and exams and work and slacking to do. Not that the last of those counts. Still, I hope you do read this without wanting to swat me with a newspaper!

* * *

**074. run away**

Sitting on the chair in the cafe, watching Misaki catch his eye, flush angrily and turn away, Usui smiles slightly. Even as he does, the light grip on the drink in his hand becomes more iron fisted. He's been called strange, odd, an alien so many times, never becoming particularly close to one person or another. With his past and family as it is, hardly anyone could blame him.

Still, with how his emotions are around the maid-president, he's become tied down. As though his slight worry of being abandoned isn't there. As though he isn't desperate to escape to a foreign country every time 'Misa-chan' gives him a real place to call home.

**

* * *

**Okay, there we go! Though it still isn't angst-y. Any requests for next time? 


	13. 023 range :Aoi:

De-flaking am I? Well, we'll see. But thanks to a certain reviewer for suggesting this character! Hope it works for you~

* * *

**023. range**

Surfing the page, already rife with internet idol gossip, the black haired boy paused at the sight of his own face, covered in makeup and a wig. The laughing expression on the feminine face lit up the screen, comments below the page gushing over the new image of their beloved idol 'Aoi-sama'. 'A more sincere smile' they called it. 'Refreshingly cute'. 'Much better than Hime-hana'. Lines upon lines of praise over the discovery of the internet idol's range and style.

Sitting back in his chair with a satisfied smirk, Aoi closed the window and looked towards a pile of new outfits. Maybe he'd call up his three servants to help capture more scenes of the new feeling of friendship. And maybe, just maybe, they'd go get some tea later. Just as a reward though, of course.

**

* * *

**Still no angst. I'm working on it, I swear! Sort of wanting to write some Ikkun at the moment however, so we'll see what happens first.

- Josiy x


	14. 077 before :UsuiMisaki:

Back to the main pairing again, rejoice! Sorry it took so long. I've been on a visual novel kick this week.

* * *

**077. before**

The day Usui discovered Ayuzawa's secret job, he hadn't had any interest in her. The president was just a loudmouthed woman who hated him. Nothing more or less. Sure, he respected how she'd managed to turn the school around, though she was rather extreme. They all did, grudgingly or not. Her obvious favouritism to the female students though, made her little more than a thorn in his side.

Once he saw her in the maid outfit however, the boy was reminded that she was a _girl_, not just a knight plowing through, and suddenly everything was changing.

**

* * *

**I think this might be the shortest one yet. More in the coming days, I promise!

- Josiy x


	15. 025 acid :Honoka:

There, updated! I've been offline all week, so if I've forgotten to reply to anyone, I shall now!

**

* * *

**

**025. acid**

Sulking as she walks the streets alone, Honoka crosses her arms against the chill of the autumn wind. Contrary to some people's beliefs, she knows full well how harsh she is to their youngest maid. Misaki didn't quite need the hostility that was flung at her every time they'd had a special day at the cafe.

Still, she justifies the poison words to herself, a smile touching her lips as she passes a cosplay shop, admiring the costumes inside. While the younger girl might see it as just a job, to Honoka, dressing up as someone else has been her refuge from the world outside. Someone who couldn't take that seriously... well, she had no use for them.

**

* * *

**In my defence, I couldn't think of a pairing or prompt I wanted to do. Oh! And there's a poll in my profile that might effect what I write next!

- Josiy x


End file.
